1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a radio control system and in particular to a remote control system as for example for a garage door actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,348 which issued on Sept. 16, 1975 discloses an improved digital radio control system wherein a large number of possible code combinations can be selected to prevent interference between other control units within radio frequency range.